


The Dress

by Spare_Parts_Bud



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I should be working on the final chapter of another fic, Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, frank is easily distracted sometimes, just plain smut, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spare_Parts_Bud/pseuds/Spare_Parts_Bud
Summary: Karen shows up at Frank's request to go over notes on a case he is working on. She's wearing a new dress that catches him off guard and suddenly the case doesn't seem so important.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Karen Page, Frank Castle/Karen Page
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Sat down to work on the final chapter of Fire Away and finished this instead. 
> 
> Oops.

There was a light knock at Frank’s door. Glancing over he sat his coffee down on the island next to the spread out files and strode over to check the peephole. He saw a flash of blonde as expected and swung the door open.

Karen gave him a sweet smile, “Your help has arrived. Did I miss anything good?” She stepped in, kissing him quickly before breezing the rest of the way into the apartment. 

He started to answer but then he noticed the flowy mid-thigh dress she was wearing. It was black with white flowers printed across it and it hugged her breasts and waist perfectly before it flared over her hips, swirling around her thighs as she walked. Frank couldn’t focus long enough to answer her, he was mesmerized by those long pale legs, from her delicate ankles wrapped in strappy wedge heels up to where her smooth thighs disappeared in the flowing skirt. 

Finally tearing his eyes away from her legs, he saw that she was looking at him expectantly. His voice cracked a little when he answered, “Uh...no. New info is on the right there, let me know if that adds up with what you’ve found. You want some coffee?”

She raised an eyebrow at him but turned and strode over to the island to glance at the files. Her voice was distracted as she scanned over everything, “Yeah coffee would be great, thank you.”

Taking another quick second to admire how perfectly that dress fit her and how her long legs looked impossibly more so in those heels, Frank shook his head and stepped over to make her a coffee.  _ You invited her over to work on a case, not fuck her with your eyes. You can mess around later, get your shit together asshole.  _ They had been together for a few months now but he still primarily saw her in office attire, though those pencil skirts were distracting enough on their own, it was a pleasant surprise to see her in a dress. He was racking his brain to remember if she told him what her plans had been today and why she would be dressed up.

Setting her cup down in front of her he cleared his throat, “You look nice, what’s the occasion?”

Karen glanced up distractedly and gave him a small smile as she took the cup. “Foggy and Marci put on a benefit for a local kids charity and asked me to come and put together a little piece on it to run in The Bulletin.” She hummed appreciatively when she took a drink of coffee, “I’m glad you texted though, if I had to talk to one more rich businessman or lawyer talk about how charitable they are and ‘yes I just love helping kids and the less fortunate. Oh by the way, would you like to come see my penthouse, lakehouse, yacht etc, etc.,’ I was going to take my shoe off and beat someone with it.”

Frank let out a low laugh at her incredible imitation of the upper echelon of the city and couldn’t help the swell of pride in his chest. A possessive part of him wished he could have been there to put those assholes in their place but he couldn’t blame the men for trying, she was fucking gorgeous, the dress not withstanding. Add the dress to the mix and you have one devastatingly attractive woman, one that didn’t give a shit about them or their money and left a swanky party to come to be with him in his run down apartment. Why the hell she deigned to be with him is beyond his comprehension but anytime he questioned it she just shook her head, kissed him, and went on about her day. So he wasn’t going to tempt fate by asking again. 

Frank watched her for a moment, clear blue eyes scanned details, silky hair slid over her shoulder and when she shifted it made his eyes drop to the ample cleavage the dress provided as she bent over the island. Suddenly, the case was seeming less and less important.

_ Fuck it. _ Stepping around the island, Frank stood right behind Karen and rested his hands on the counter on either side of her hips as his chest pressed into her back. He leaned over her shoulder as though he were looking over the documents as well but didn’t bother trying to take in any details. Instead, he pressed his lips to her shoulder and moved his hands from the counter to her hips.

He smirked against her skin when he heard her quick inhale, though she continued to read, jotting some notes in the margins of one of the pages. Well that just wouldn’t do. Frank squeezed her hips lightly before dragging his hands down, his callouses catching here and there on the soft fabric. Pink was spreading down her neck and across her shoulders and from his vantage point where his lips were still dragging over her shoulder, he could see her chest rising and falling a bit more rapidly now but she still didn’t move her eyes from the documents.

His wandering hands had reached her legs and were bunching the fabric of the skirt up so he could skim his fingers over the smooth skin of her upper thigh. His mouth had reached her neck, teeth dragging lightly and he delighted in the shiver he felt run through her body.

“Frank.” She cleared her throat as he hummed in acknowledgment, “I thought we were working on a case?” Her voice was breathy and the way it caught when he began to drag his hands up her thighs, bringing the skirt with them, had him hardening rapidly.

“We are working on the case. We’ve got the files,” he said, his voice rough as he nipped just below her ear, “the coffee,” a swipe of his tongue, “and you’re even taking notes.” His fingers had reached her hips and skimmed over her pantyline underneath the skirt. Frank had to bite back a groan when her hips tipped back putting her ass flush with his groin.

A breathy laugh escaped her and she pushed more firmly into him, no doubt feeling how hard he was through his jeans. “Well, that sounds like  _ I’m _ working on the case and  _ you’re  _ slacking off.” 

Frank chuckled darkly as he sucked at the skin where her neck met her shoulder, one hand gripped her hip, holding her firmly against him while the other slid into her underwear. He watched in satisfaction as her own hands stopped to grip the edge of the counter tightly. He practically purred against her skin, “Well, then I think you deserve a reward.”

The purr turned into a growl when he ghosted over her slit and could already feel how wet she was getting. He teased over her lips, reveling in the needy little noises she was making as his fingers continued to dance around their destination. Finally, Frank parted her folds and slid a skillful finger over clit and drew a soft moan from Karen. He had to close his eyes for a moment and just appreciate how good she felt, her firm ass pressed against his dick and her core wet and hot against his fingers. 

“Would you like a reward Karen?” Frank was impressed that his voice was so steady because he felt like he was coming apart at the seams. Every fiber of his being was nearly vibrating with the need to be inside her, his previous mission completely forgotten for this one. He circled over her nub, every little twitch he got from her feeding his need, before he dipped his fingers down to push into her slowly. The sound she made was delicious.

Frank rutted against her in time with the deep thrusts from his fingers and he felt her starting to flutter around his digits. He slowed, “You didn’t answer me Karen, would you like a reward?”

Cursing quietly, Karen tried to push back into him to gain back some of the friction that was lost. When Frank wasn’t caving she growled out, “God,  _ yes, _ just fuck me already!”

He didn’t have to be told twice. In record time, Frank had shucked off her panties, dropped his pants and rucked that sinful dress up over her hips. His hand returned to stroke over her clit as he pushed into her waiting heat, in a few strokes he was buried to the hilt, his forehead pressed to her neck while Karen was pushing greedily into him.

“This fucking dress.” He growled clenching it in one hand at her waist as he ground into her.

Karen let out a breathy laugh in between moans, “I like this dress so don’t go all caveman on it.” She had tried to sound commanding but it came out airy and quiet.

“I like it too, I think I have a new personal favorite. I just don’t think it will be good for our productivity.” Frank punctuated the statement with a sharp, deep thrust he knew would drive her crazy.

He wasn’t disappointed, Karen arched into him with a cursing moan scrambling for grip on the kitchen island. Frank let out a dark chuckle when he did it again and papers scattered around them at her frantic movements, one hand sliding up her waist and pulling the cup of the dress aside to roll a nipple between his fingers. When Karen couldn’t get good enough purchase on the kitchen island she reached a hand behind her to bury her fingers in Frank’s hair. She couldn’t get a good grip with the military cut he kept but was able to drag her nails across his scalp which turned his deep laugh to a purr. The man did love her hands in his hair. 

Karen continued to arch into him, meeting every thrust with a slow rotation of her hips, all the while making little noises and taking stuttering breaths that had Frank fighting to keep control. The hand torturing her breast slid to the other side, not bothering to pull the dress down this time, simply sliding under the fabric to roughly knead the neglected peak. He could feel the fullness of it in his palm and groaned appreciatively when her hand came up to cover his, encouraging him to continue massaging her flesh. He was overcome for a moment on how one person could be so damn sexy. Her head had fallen back so he could see her swollen, pink bottom lip, one she had no doubt been dragging through her teeth to keep her wonton noises to a minimum. Her graceful neck was arched and he followed the line of it down to where her exposed breast bounced with each hard thrust he gave. Her ass was firm with just the right amount of give when his hips met hers and don’t even get him started on her her toned, mile long legs in those fuck me heels.

“Christ, you’re so damn sexy.” he muttered, his lips brushing the sensitive skin behind her ear, his voice husky and strained. 

“Fr-...Frank, I’m so close.” Karen gasped, the hand over his on her breast clenching and releasing with the waves of her pleasure.

Abruptly, Frank slowed the harsh thrusts to slow, torturous slides causing Karen to whimper in protest, pushing back into him to try and find the tempo he had so suddenly shifted from.

Releasing her breast, Frank dropped his hand back to her waist to hold her in place while he continued the slow push and pull.

He nipped at her ear when she made another impatient noise, “Shh, I’ve got you, you’ve gotta be patient.” His voice was warm whiskey and honey and it sent a delicate shiver through her. The next returning thrust was just as slow but once he was completely buried in her heat, Frank lifted on to the balls of his feet to grind into her, slowly changing the angle as he lifted. He accomplished what he was hoping to because she let out a gasp as his cock seemed to be hitting every spot she needed at once. He repeated the process several times, driving them both towards their breaking point.

His fingers kept an equally slow punishing rhythm on her clit, sliding around the nub as he withdrew nearly completely from her before dragging his thumb over it firmly when he pushed back in, lifting up to grind into her fully.

Frank felt her starting to flutter around him and felt his control slip. He went into a frenzied pace, back to the quick deep thrusts from before, this time the hand at her hip suddenly went to her shoulder, pulling her down into him with each rough stroke.

Karen let out a choking moan as her release hit her, her whole body seizing with the intensity of the pleasure pouring through her veins. He continued to pound into her through her release, using the hand on her shoulder to help ease her down onto the island. She appeared boneless and sated, bent at the waist so her chest was pressed to the counter and her ass was beautifully presented to him, soft moans still escaping her lips.

Frank felt his own orgasm creeping in, pressure building at his lower back and what felt like electricity running through every cell. Both of his large hands went to her waist and he marvelled for a moment at how his scarred, tanned skin contrasted with the flawless alabaster of hers. Grasping the supple flesh of her hip, Frank pulled her back into each thrust, a growl reverberating in his chest. It was a simple look that threw him over the edge, Karen looking at him over her shoulder, all wide blue eyes, parted full lips and disheveled blonde hair that had him spilling into her with a low growl. He was sure his grip would leave bruises on her delicate skin but he couldn’t seem to let go as he rode out the rest of his release with shallow thrusts. 

Spent, Frank leaned forward, resting his forehead between her shoulder blades and released a ragged breath. He rested there for a moment before he felt her moving under him, a small laugh reverberating through her. Sitting back up slowly, he looked at her profile with curiosity.

Karen looked at him out of the corner of her eye from where her head rested on one of her arms, gesturing with her other hand to the side, amusement evident in her voice, “We spilled my coffee.”

Sure enough, when Frank looked over to where she indicated, her mug had been upended, the contents spilled across several pages before it dripped slowly to the floor.

Giving his own soft laugh, Frank moved the hair from the nape of her neck to place an open mouth kiss there before standing once again and carefully pulling out of her. His male pride preened at her contented sigh and the boneless way she came up to her elbows, the skirt of her dress sliding down to flutter around her thighs once more.

“I guess we will have to get you a fresh cup and reprint some of those documents.” He said, voice low and sated.

He took a half step back, pulling his pants back up but not bothering to fasten everything back in place yet. Karen turned in front of him, leaning in to place a lingering kiss on his lips, a mischievous smile in place when she leaned back.

“So...when I want to distract you from something, this will do the trick, huh?” She gestured to the dress.

Frank clicked his tongue at her, the corner of his mouth ticking up before nudging her away from the counter. “Don’t get any smart ideas, Page.” He turned to grab some paper towels to start cleaning up the spilled coffee. “I’ll clean this up while you clean up and then we can try to look this over again.”

When he turned back, Karen was naked in just her heels, the offending dress in a pile on the floor and the evidence of their previous activity on her thighs as she regarded him with a hand on her hip.

“Or, we could clean up together and see where the afternoon goes from there?” She suggested with a sultry smile before she turned and made her way toward the bathroom.

Frank watched, transfixed as her hips swayed and her perfect ass bounced with each step. Karen gave him one last look before she disappeared into the bathroom, door left wide open.

In an instant, the paper towels had been tossed somewhere, he didn’t bother to look where they landed and he was making his way across the room, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

It was much later that night before they finally got back to the case files.


End file.
